underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greeneyedgirl927
Hey, I really like what you are doing, and I want to help how I can, but I want the community to keep creating this. I can provide pictures of the Characters and Locations, if you want. Keep up the good work, and spread the word. Mxthe 03:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Haven't seen you lately, hope you are still doing well. Hi, it is me, NHF. You met me on the Nightmare House Wiki, remember? Anyhow, I was looking for info on Underhell and I decided to come here. And I certainly must say that I am really impressed with this Wiki. I know that may not sound like all too much to you hearing this from me, but really, this is a really great improvement to this Wiki you have been at! What I finally wanted to say was from the looks of your contributions, and helpful edits on here, I would personally recommend that you could go down to the Community Central Wiki and ask to adopt this Wiki and become its new owner. Another way to adopt the Wiki would be to talk to the owner of the Underhell Wiki (who appears to be Underhellfan)...but from the looks of it, he/she appears to be completely innactive here considering the fact that the current owner has not even made a single contribution here. It was just a thought that I felt you should take some consideration into :) Absol, do you like cake? 21:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have been growing quite innactive and I do admit that I am lacking in info on Underhell ^^; but I will say that I'll definitely try :) Absol, do you like cake? 00:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) BTW, mind if I add an infobox on Jake's page? Absol, do you like cake? 00:11, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Absol, do you like cake? 01:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) That's odd. I could of sworn that I left an infobox for Frank last night. Maybe my computer glitched on me. Sorry, I'll fix it. Absol, do you like cake? 20:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I tested with Frank's page and for some odd reason it will not allow me to put in an infobox for him. I've never had this happen to me on Wikia before. Sorry, I can't say I know what to do about this issue. Absol, do you like cake? 20:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Hi, Can you help with game issues? I start up underhell, but it won't let me start a new game. I'll select the only level available in a mini window, and then the mini window closes, nothing happens. SilenceOfMine (talk) 23:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am happy to see people on the wikia. I am LeeoryHarold (Other usernames taken) so I got with this. I am making alot of screenshots and starting to make with Underhell too. I was hacked on steam the previous year. HaroldLeee (talk) 07:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Lee HaroldLeee (talk) 07:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I'm Mustang-wolf. The anonymous user that edited the Frank Greene page to include the phone calls. Shortly after registering I went back and uploaded the actual call and added it to the trivia page. I just wanted to let you know who it was that edited the pages. It's much easier to manage a forum/wiki when you know who's doing what. I'm glad to be part of the community now, and will continue to help in any way I can that is permitted by the Admin, you. Mustang-wolf (talk) 02:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Epochpilot 14:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I still need help. The game still won't go past the menu. Every time I select the new game, it does nothing. I've reset Underhell alot. Ice-cool23 (talk) 10:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) HEY!You suck on SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki. SEE?KedGlitchy (talk) 14:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC)